


First Encounter

by Jyiori



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyiori/pseuds/Jyiori
Summary: Apprentice Ayda meets her familiar for the first time! Timeline is set after Asra’s Upright Ending.





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate language used - Malay, has English translations in the (brackets) next to them for ease of reading.

It was the dreams that started it all. Vivid, haunting dreams that made Ayda toss and turn at night, waking up drenched in cold sweat. It only took a shaky gasp for her beloved magician to wake, and within seconds she was engulfed in his warm embrace. Soft, murmured words of calm, whispered promises of love and protection gently lulled her frantic heartbeat to slow down. His hand soothingly strokes her shivering form while pressing endless kisses to her hair, forehead while repeating words like a mantra. 

“It’s alright, I’m here. I’m here.”

She stares at Asra’s tired face through tear-filled eyes, her bottom lip quivering, “I’m sorry. I don’t… I can’t remember…”

A slow tilt to her chin and he silences the rest of her apologies with a loving kiss, tightened his hold on her. Although it does not take much for her beloved to calm her down, they were both disturbed by the sudden rise in frequency of her nightmares. No matter the amount of magical wards Asra placed on her, incantations, incense, meditation and teas, nothing could prevent them from reoccurring. Even Muriel’s protective charms could not aid her, though Julian’s hopeful suggestion of leeches was shot down without a trial.

It might have been better if she could recall what her nightmares were about, but all the apprentice remembered were flashes of angry red. With a pained look, Asra theorized that it might have been her memories from the Lazaret, which she was quick to dispute. It was different, she was sure of it. She did not feel or see the licking flames of the fire. With the Devil trapped in his realm, the Plague showed no signs of returning. They were supposed to live the rest of their lives in peace, travelling, seeing the world with Faust.

Then came the voices. Or more specifically, the voice.

_Help!_

Ayda could hear it echoing through her mind at times, as they shopped at the marketplace, as they visited the docks, even as she passes by the Rowdy Raven. Each time, she turns and tries to follow, desperate to find the source. Concerned, Asra goes with her always. “It might be a trap,” he cautioned, worried if she would follow the voices if he were not around one day. As time goes on, the voice grows a little weaker. Her nightmares lessen, but still, she remains disturbed.

What if someone was trying desperately to reach her for help?

***

The day began normally, like any other. Doctor Devorak suggested a change of pace and scenery for curing her nightmares, and for once, Asra agreed. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed up in disapproval when a delighted Julian led them to the Red Market, proclaiming he would definitely be able to find a cure amongst the more peculiar vendors.

It was then, she heard it again. Louder than before. In her native tongue.

_Tolong! (Help!)_

Slipping her hand out of Asra’s grasp, the apprentice broke into a run. He reached out instantly, but she was gone. Frantic, the magician turned to the doctor, who was still staring in shock as her form gradually disappeared from view. “Don’t just stand there Illya, help me find her!”

***

Things seemed to be moving in a red haze for Ayda. She weaved through the faceless crowd effortlessly, almost as if she had done it countless times. Straight ahead, left turn, right fork, right again. Recognition slowly dawns on her face, even as her running feet carry her through the exact same pathway she goes through in her dreams. Dread fills her as she hastens her footsteps, almost stumbling over her own feet as the voice grows crystal clear. Rounding a bend, she finds the scene at last, the executioner raising his tightly clenched fist-

 _ **“NO!”**_ she screams out of pure desperation, throwing out her hands to conjure a gust of wind. At a split second of hesitation at the sound of her voice, the captor’s grip loosened and the spell hit him square in the chest, making him stumble and fall backwards with an almighty crash. It was at that moment, when their eyes met.

“Itu kamu? (It was you?)” she asked softly, bending down to face the lovely creature that she barely managed to save.

_Iya saya. (Yes, it was.)_

The red head bobbed vigorously, radiating relief at being rescued from certain death. As the handler lunged for its crimson tail, the snake flipped and dodged aside before quickly sliding up into Ayda’s waiting arms. “Wait, sir, please,” she stammers as the man towers over her threateningly.

“Now, now, that’s no way to treat a lady!” chimes a familiar voice, albeit rather out of breath. Julian steps in between them and starts chatting up the illegal snake trader right away, blocking his view with grand flourishes and babbling nonsense.

Firm hands catches her shoulder as her knees give out, sweeping her into his arms, snake and all. Quietly they make their exit from the market, as Julian continues to distract the very angry trader. Asra is entirely silent on their way back to their shop, and she could feel his reproach from the stern grip on their intertwined fingers. Upon reaching the shop, he locks it, slowly turning to meet her gaze.

“Please, Ayda,” his voice sounds painfully hoarse, and it was her turn to hold him as he melts in her arms in a shivering mess. “Please don’t do this to me, ever again.”

They spend a long moment in silence, just holding onto each other for reassurance, before Ayda draws away slightly, concerned, “What about Julian? We left without him.”

“He’ll be fine. He has talked his way out of much worse scrapes than this,” mutters Asra, settling himself down in a nest of pillows and beckoning Ayda to his side. At that moment, the snake hiding within Ayda’s clothes decided to sneak a peek at him. He flashes them a comforting smile, of welcome. “Hello, little one.”

It flicks its tongue out at the magician, and he laughs. As Ayda sinks back into his comforting embrace, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Asra. I think… I think she might be my familiar.”

There was a long discussion to be had that day, of nightmares and premonitions and voices, one that lasted late into the night. Much laughter was had as jubilant Julian showed up at the shop, to regal them with how heroically he managed to save the day and convince the snake trader into different business ventures.


End file.
